1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hinge assemblies and, particularly, to a hinge assembly typically used for a flat display monitor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the widespread use of a variety of computers, display devices configured for use with such computers come in a variety of sizes, shapes, and weights. In general, a typical cathode-ray tube (CRT) monitor includes a display panel for displaying an image, a vacuum tube coupled to the rear of the display panel, and an electron gun coupled to the rear of the vacuum tube. This configuration is the predominant factor that determines the total volume and final weight of the CRT monitor. In addition, the CRT monitor has a significant drawback in that a user is easily fatigued when viewing the CRT monitor over several hours due to its low image quality. Because of this problem alone, many users have switched from a CRT monitor to a flat screen display monitor such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor. Such flat display monitors generally offer the advantages of a greatly reduced overall size, reduced weight, and high image quality. Furthermore, flat display monitors may help to overcome space limitations and constrictions through folding over (such as with a laptop computer) or rotating (such as with a desktop monitor) so as to facilitate easy adjustment of the position of the flat display monitor relative to the user.
The rotating or folding-over functions of a flat display monitor are realized with a hinge assembly. A typical hinge assembly includes an L-shaped fixed seat, a pivotal axle, and a number of oiled washers. The fixed seat has a retaining hole defined therein. The pivotal axle is pivotally connected with the fixed seat. The pivotal axle has a retaining shoulder formed at a middle portion thereof, a connecting end portion integrally formed at a first end of the retaining shoulder, and a fixing end portion integrally formed at a second end of the retaining shoulder. The connecting end portion of the pivotal axle extends through a retaining hole of the fixed seat along with the oiled washers, and is fastened in the fixed seat by a fastening piece. The hinge assembly limits a maximum inclination angle of the flat display monitor by means of the retaining hole in the fixed seat. However, in general, a high degree of precision is required in manufacturing the retaining hole, and this tends to increase the cost of manufacturing. In addition, edges of the fixed seat around the retaining hole are liable to be abraded. As a result, the flat display monitor might be rotated beyond the maximum inclination angle, and/or the flat display monitor may not remain stable at the inclination angle selected by a user. Furthermore, during use, a user may need to exert great effort in order to be able to rotate the hinge assembly.
Therefore, a new hinge assembly is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.